Syaoran’s Quest
by WildAngel16
Summary: Is a strange story in where Syaoran must figth for what he wants and what he sees on his dreams... He needs to save the world plus our lovely Sakura...please read on!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Syaoran's Quest

By: Michelle Marie

First Chapter: Syaoran's visions

In the deep blue sky a man lost his hope, even the dreams who inspired him to live where lost forever into a huge black hole. A hole where praying is no longer required. The man got on his knees and started to pray. Praying for forgiveness and memories. Salty tears where soaking up the floor. The man noticed the floor and decided to dry it by pressing down his body against it. He no longer cared for his health. He only wished to hold her; to kiss her and even to love her. "I'll do anything to obtain another kiss from my mistress"- said the lonely man. Over and over again he could hear himself say those exact words. Desire is the new inspiration for this man. After moping the floor with his exposed chest he suddenly remembers an old phrase.

"Never want something impossible, only want what you can get." The man cried out loud. "You where always a fool Yamazaki!" But amazingly he chuckled. " He he, you where always a fool. I bet no won remembers by now, all thanks to you…" The man got up from the shinny floor. "Damn my chest is cover with disgusting pubic hair. Wait a sec, pubic hair? Oh no, did Eriol brought another one?"

The man stomped out the living room. "FUCK ERIOL NOT AGAING!"

"Ok Syaoran what are you talking about?" "Don't act innocent around me, you know what's up."

"You made love on the living room again?"-asked Eriol

"Eriol you where the one who screwed someone on the floor, NOT ME!"

"Aww but I'm not the one who wears the evidence." Eriol points at Syaorans chest. Syaoran sticks his tong out.

"I guess you where spaced out and didn't noticed the mess, as usual."

"What you mean as usual?"

"Ever since she left…well you seem distant. Oh by the way, that isn't pubic hair, that's Spinners hair."

"Since when does the cat lives here?"

"Since always, don't you remember?" Syaoran closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  
"I'll take it as a no then."

"So, I don't remember because?"

"Sakura."

"Where is she?"

"She left two years ago; she took your child with her."

"But…"

"Everyday you seem to get stupider and stupider."

"Did I like her?"

"You loved her! I'm tired of giving out the same answer over and over again."

"Ahhh! My head. It hurts!" Syaoran passed out. He fell into the hard, cold floor. Eriol shakes him gently.

"Syaoran! Oh no not again!"

Syaoran's Vision Mode:

Suddenly he appeared in a huge stage. Millions of people where chanting his name. He grabbed a microphone. The wind waved his hair. Instead of crying he yelled out the name of his mistress.

So many thoughts where crossing in his mind still he managed to continue. "Her lovely shadow was all I had. Her sweet voice is ringing inside of me. Loneliness is my best friend. Love is my enemy. I no longer have a heart; I replaced it with sorrow and sadness." –said Syaoran

After talking Syaoran took a good look at his crowd. Woman's, children's, even grandmothers where chanting his name. An old dude named Yamazaki waved good-bye to him. Syaoran was a bit surprised and annoyed. "Why would he come to this?"- asked Syaoran.

Suddenly the 21 year old ran out of the stage. "Syaoran don't run!"-yelled his fans.

Syaoran was afraid of his actions. His past was full of lies and sexual encounters. His present was full of loneliness. Then out of nowhere a lady with huge glasses and blond hair appeared... It was so sudden yet, he expected her.

"Kiss me!"-commanded Li.

Whiting minutes Syaoran's face was covered with blue lip-stick. He never felt so excited and wanted in his life. His face was flushed. His heart was pounding wildly.

"I love you!"-said the mysterious woman.

"I love you to, Isabel!"-said Syaoran.

Both of them stopped for a moment. They looked into each others faces. Then she said: "Times up!"

"Aww, Isabel please…we haven't had se-"

"Syaoran! Pay me the 1,249.99, NOW! Maybe next time we meet will be able to have some…"

"Fun?"

"Exactly!"

End of vision mode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"-yelled Syaoran

Syaoran-kun takes a good look at where his staying. "My bedroom"-he whispered. Syaoran drop himself into the floor. Looking straight at the red floor he said: "Why I'm I seeing the future?" Syaoran starts pounding the floor. "Why is Sakura suddenly important in my life? I haven't seen her since…" He bit his lips. "Love of my love, love that can never be. Who knows if she forgot me already. After all more than 10 years has passed." Syaoran gets up from the floor. "She probably is married, a 21 year old married? …it is possible…her beauty can't be ignored." He throws himself into the bed. "I wish to be with her again. But why the meaning of this visions?"

End of first chapter…like it? Please post a reply…thanks for reading! Oh by the way...no Syaoran is no sex adict on the next chapter you will understand!


	2. Loving a friend

Title: Syaoran's Quest

By: Michelle Marie

Second Chapter: Loving a friend…

He throws himself into the bed. "I wish to be with her again. But why the meaning of this visions?"

"Knock, Knock. Knock, knock!"

Syaoran sights. "Come in mother."

An Asian woman entered the room. Long smooth hair, green eyes, small red lips…she was the perfect woman to love. Her beauty and magic is outstanding. Nature is her enemy, family is her purpose. Protect her young ones and teach them the way of living. The wind plays with the smooth hair, imitating the oceans waves.

"Where you having the dreams again?"- She asked.

"Yes… What I don't get it's me having them on the first place…"

"Syaoran, real or not you still need to start you own quest."

"But…"

"Our magic is being affected by it…you're the only one who can save us all."

"What must I do?"

"Save the source of power."

"I will protect you day and night."

"Not me…" She stands up. Starts walking towards the window, she opens them. "I'm not the source, I never was."

"Then who…"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"But I haven't seen her since I…"

"Dumped her?"

"Yeah…"

"No matter, ignore the past, work with the present, protect our future."

"It's easy for you to say…"

"All your life you've been training. Preparing for the last battle." –after that said she closed the windows.

"Training for the purpose to serve." Then she walked out the room.

"Finally, alone at last!"-said Syaoran. He placed a green pillow on top of his shiny face.

"I really wish to suffocate and just die. To see her again, it's just not fair. Training all my life for nothing. What's the point of training if you get to be a lonely man for the rest of your life? I hope she may find it in her heart to forgive me. Still I wonder, what is my Sakura doing right now?"

Present life in Tomoeda:

"Sakuraaaaa!... Sakura come on we are late for Spanish class!"-yelled a beautiful woman with long blue curly hair and big gray eyes.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo."-responded Sakura.

"It's ok, now tell me. How was it?"

"Well…" Sakura smiles.

"Oh my God…you…you did it!" Tomoyo jumped up and down. She was cheering and screaming while Sakura was flushed and embarrassed.

"Tomoyo calm down, I don't want the whole world to notice."

"Oh right…"

"Ahh you are a psycho."

"Yes! I was born to be wild, sexy plus crazy. Uhhh Saku, my lil Saku is growing up!"

"Tomoyo please…"

"So, how does if feel to love?"

"I don't recall it love, it was just pleasure…you know….fun…"

"I thought you made a boyfriend yesterday…"

"I only made a friend with privileges."

"You still are my innocent SAKU?"

"Yes…I still believe in virginity … Is that what you where worried about?"

"I'm afraid it was. Saku, it isn't easy for me to leave my feelings. I still love you."

"I know, I love you too."

"But it's not the kind of love I want."

"Friendship is all I could ever give."

"The thing I most love about you is your sincerity." Tomoyo starts massaging Sakuras shoulders. "I'm graceful of having you as a friend."

Sakura stops her, and then kisses her on the cheek. "I'm proud of sticking with you till the end."

"Yeah, now let's focus on Spanish."

"Uh right…"

They both enter the classroom.

"Finally decided to show up, take a sit on the floor. It's the only way to keep you interested on this class. Who ever comes late will sit on the floor. I honestly don't care if this is your last year with us, you won't graduate until you pass all the classes including mine. Is that cleared out for everyone?"

"Sr. Shakes I completely understand that's why I fully believe you should start teaching us instead of wasting our time reminding us about our duties and responsibilities."-responded Tomoyo.

"And for that I will make an exception. Sit on the chair, you too miss Sakura."

"Why thank you Sr. Shakes." Both of the adults sit on the plastic chairs. Tomoyo whispers: "See, sticking out for the teacher gives us privileges."

"You always get want you want."

"I still want something but I'll never get it."

"Tell me, what is it?"

"You won't help me, no one can."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah" Tomoyo sights. Then she whispers to herself: "All I want is Sakura."

"You said something."

"Nah, I'm just breathing Spanish in and out." Sakura giggles.

Well like this chapter? Then post a reply nowwww that is all!


	3. The Call

Title: Syaoran's Quest By: Michelle Marie 

Third Chapter: The Call

" I dedicate this song to my one and only love. My Sakura. And it goes something like this…"

"Taking care of who you love.  
It isn't easy, it is hard.  
We may only pray when things go wrong."

"I care for you my love.  
You're my life, you're my soul.  
Don't run from me,  
Don't break up the song."

"PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP"

"Our rhythm is unique.  
Respect it please.  
Take care of me, please take my lips.  
Do what you please."

" Taking care of who you love.  
It isn't easy, it is hard.  
We may only pray when things go wrong."

"With my rhythm and this song… I expect to have you back.  
Never meant to loose you.  
Never meant to go."

"PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP"

"Please hear me out.  
Please come back.  
Let's pretend you love me so,  
Kiss my lips, sing to me."

"Taking care of who you love.  
It isn't easy, it is hard.  
We may only pray when things go wrong."

"PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP"

"Goodbye for now, soon I'll come back.  
I'll reclaim you mine…you'll reclaim me… Kiss me please. Love me please.  
Forgive me…please"

The young singer steps out of the coliseum. The crowd is yelling his name out loud. "SYAORAN! SYAORAN! SYAORAN! SYAORAN! SYAORAN!" Instead of performing another song he locked himself on a small dresser. He was all alone. Surrounded by strange clothing and fan mail's. Out of nowhere an old mirror appeared before him. His tiny hands began to trembled, heart beating faster, sweat pampering his whole body. After 10 minutes the inanimate object spoke.

"The one desire to remember the moment is the one to complete our destiny."

Syaoran's jaw dropped. Without thinking he grabs the mirror. The irresistible amber eyes where focusing its charming spell on the inanimate object.

"Anyone may fall for those magical eyes. Not me!"-yelled the mirror.

His hands began to play with the mirror.

"Without you I'm nothing"

He lowers his head. Then suddenly a crystal tear falls into the ground. The mirror card laughs.

"I'm already nothing"-replied Syaoran.

"PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP"

Syaoran yawns. He looks at his clock. Turns off the alarm clock.

"Nice, 6:30pm . Wait a sec, I fell asleep again?"

The irresistible man jumped out of the fluffy bed. Grabbing a comb and giving a sexy style to the chestnut hair.

"The call, the phone."- He said.

Dazzling clothing, shiny green shoes, dark jeans, green shirt, and black glasses.

"I'm looking like a dog tonight."

Cell phone in right hand, roses on the left hand. "Better call her now or never."

Syaoran dials the number. It's ringing.

"Hello?"-asked an innocent girl who possessed an enchanting voice.

"Yes, may I speak to Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm an old friend."

"How come I don't remember that voice?"

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"It's me…"

"Who?"

Syaoran shakes the phone. "I can't do this…"

"Can't do what?"

"Oh sorry, I was thinking…Umm."

"Is this Derek?"

"Who?"

"Jajaja, Derek stop messing with me."

"I…"

"I love you!"

Syaoran's heart got ripped apart. He couldn't talk, knowing that Sakura loved another…it's just too painful.

"Are you still there baby?"

"Yeah… listen I got to go. Call you later."

"Ok, bye baby."

Syaoran hung up. "How stupid stupid stupid!" Throwing his perfect body back on the bed. "I really can't come back; I can't see her…it's too much shit."

Syaoran grabs his cell phone and calls another person.

"Ring, Ring Ring."

"Hi!"

"Hey bro."

"Li, the transportation spell is almost complete. So hang in there."

"I don't want to go."

"Huh? I don't get you my man. First you are all excited to see her again and now you aren't. What the fuck?"

"I just called her…"

"And?"

"She thought I was her BF."

"Oh, Boy friend…she has one…."

"It sucks Eriol!"

"Big time!"

"And I'm still having weird dreams; they don't make any sense at all."

"The world is like that as well, with no sense. No reality just bullshit."

"Yeah, I fell like a sissy girl."

"That's because you are one."

Both of the friends chuckle.

"Men please, be serious."

"Jejejeje, Syaoran you're wasting my valuable time."

"Don't tell me that Miss. Mitsuki is seducing you right now."

"Yep, that's what's going on."

"Oh men, I'm having disturbing thoughts…ahh shit she just grabbed the sex kit."

"Jajajaja, Syaoran stop acting like a fool."

"I'm not the one who's going to…"

"You are going to make me piss the bed."

"Jajaja serves you right." "Look I got to go attend my woman."

"Yeah you better or she will jump on top of you and devour you completely. Just call me when you have survived ok?"

"Bye!"

"The crazy bastard just hung up on me. I guess the spell won't be complete until tomorrow." He walks out the room. "I better give a last visit to all my friends."

Meanwhile back in Tomoeda:

A white car with dark blue sits was being droved by a sexy mamasita. I never proclaimed her sexy mamasita, only her man Johnny did.

"You said he called."-asked the sexy mamasita.

"Yes, he is such a sweetie. I told him I loved him."

"Uhh my Saku, you are in love?"

"No!"

"Then why you said: I LOVE YOU!"

"The voice…it reminded me of someone. I felt secured, really meant the I love you part."

"Ok, freaking me out but ok."

"Uh almost forgot. Kero wants the baked cookies."

"Again?"

"Yep. You know the kind of stomach he has."

"True. I should have never introduced him to my cooking skills."

"You're bad!"

"I'll be his slave forever."

"You're so dramatic."

"You taught me, with your magic and all."

"I now can actually fly without using the fly card."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, this past moths I've been having weird special abilities."

"Other than being yourself?"

"Cut that out!"

"Its fun to tease you."

"Everything related to me is fun for you."

"Exactly. You are so kawaii!"

"Ok, drop me off her."

"Hmm?"

"Stop the car!"

"Oh…"

"Thanks for driving me home, now to get a nap, shower, study, fall fast asleep, dream of Derek and then take the exam."

"It will be an easy exam, just Spanish."

"I hope so….bye girl!" – After that said the white car drove away. Sakura stood in front of the door. A beautiful memory was returning back. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed the door. "My syaoran..."-she whispered.

Ok, it seems she still remembers him. But anyways read on to find out more….you will get all of this….you will!


End file.
